Un pequeño secreto
by MrRayney
Summary: Cuando ellos están alrededor de sus amigos actúan para no levantar sospechas, pero cuando saben que están solos Chico Bestia y Raven actúan de una forma completamente diferente debido a un pequeño secreto que comparten entre si.


Hola chicos de nuevo MrRayney se presenta ante ustedes, este es el segundo (primero en orden cronológico) de los tres trabajos creados por Limey404 una de las mejores artistas de Deviantart, espero que disfruten del One-Shot, solo falta uno y la pequeña trilogía que conforma este trabajo estará terminada.

**_Los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad lo son de DC y Warner Brothers._**

**_El comic en el cual están adaptados estos One-Shot no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de la artista Limey404._**

* * *

**_Un Pequeño Secreto_**

—Gran trabajo equipo, todos ustedes han superado sus antiguas marcas en el entrenamiento de hoy— Felicito Robin con una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros de equipo.

—Que glorioso acontecimiento— Comento Starfire bastante emocionada.

— ¡Booyah!— Grito Cyborg bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Genial— Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

Raven decidió no comentar nada, pero podía verse una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro.

—Muy bien chicos, vayan a descansar un poco, tenemos patrullaje en un par de horas— Dijo el chico maravilla mientras al lado de Cyborg y Starfire salían de la sala de entrenamiento.

Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Chico Bestia y Raven quienes vieron salir a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando las puertas se cerraron y estaban seguros de que nadie los observaban, la sonrisa de Chico Bestia se amplió y observo a Raven.

—Así que… ¿Cómo lo hice?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

— ¿Podrías parar de preguntarme eso? Es mejor que esto no se convierta en un hábito— Dijo Raven algo molesta de escuchar esa pregunta cada vez que estaban solos.

—Vamos Rae, debes admitir que mis habilidades de actuación son demasiado buenas— Dijo Chico Bestia con orgullo.

—Deberían de nominarte a un Oscar— Respondió de forma sarcástica la empática.

— ¿Sabes qué? Es difícil…es muy difícil pretender que solo somos amigos, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es esto— Comento seriamente Chico Bestia.

Pero antes de que Raven pudiera preguntar sobre esto último, Chico Bestia con rapidez se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, Raven simplemente se sonrojo pero todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de ello y la soltó, pero aun la tenía en sus brazos.

—Uhh… ¿Qué pasa Rae?— Pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado.

—Lo siento…es solo que aún no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me toque y más de esta manera— Respondió Raven desviando su mirada de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Lo siento Rae, culpa mía…me deje llevar por el momento— Contesto Chico Bestia bastante apenado y rascándose la nuca.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio ocurrió entre la pareja cromáticamente desafiada, hacia solo seis días que Chico Bestia había tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle a Raven ser su novia, la cual acepto pero con la condición de que irían al ritmo de la empática en la relación…lo cual era un ritmo muy lento, pero a Chico Bestia no le importo con tal de estar junto a ella.

—Gar…tu sabes que yo no quise decir eso con la intención de ofenderte—Hablo la empática rompiendo el incómodo silencio, se acercó a Chico Bestia y puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas para calmarlo—. Me gusta mucho estar contigo…es solo que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, eso es todo, cuando me sienta lista le diremos a los demás, solo ten paciencia es todo lo que te pido ¿Está bien?—

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Chico Bestia le diera una pequeña sonrisa y asintiera con la cabeza.

—Está bien Rae…puedo esperar— Respondió el mutante mientras rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos a Raven, pero no tan bruscamente como la última vez, esta vez fue con más cuidado para no asustarla, sus caras se acercaron y podían sentir el aliento uno del otro, estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de juntar sus labios—. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a arreglar ese problema tuyo sobre la regla de no tocar demasiado?—

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno y cálido beso, Raven podía sentir las emociones que emanaban de Chico Bestia, estaban en éxtasis, si fuera posible estaría muriendo de la felicidad, que decir de Raven jamás se había sentido tan amada y querida, cada beso que compartían por muy cursi que sonaran eran especial para ella y los atesoraba a cada uno, transcurridos unos segundos la pareja cromáticamente desafiada se separó pero sin romper el abrazo.

—Así que…¿Quieres practicar un poco más?— Pregunto Chico Bestia de forma coqueta mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras mostraba su colmillo.

—Gar— Fue la única palabra que dijo Raven quien en ese momento estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Por cierto si se lo preguntan el término que utilizo para Chico Bestia y Raven conocido como "La pareja cromáticamente desafiada" no es mio, fue creado por el autor TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne el cual en inglés es "Chromatically Challenged Couple" lo utilizo porque en verdad me gusta ese término.


End file.
